


Hongjoong's Dreams

by PuffyHead



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffyHead/pseuds/PuffyHead
Summary: “There are countless dimensions in the world. It’s not the reality that makes you lose your dream; it is your decision”
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Kudos: 16





	Hongjoong's Dreams

Kim Hongjoong is a dreamer. An exceptionally good one. He dreams vividly both in his wake and subconscious. In real life, he dreams of standing on stage, of hearing the songs he spends hours writing to be sung back by the countless eyes staring back at him. In his own dreams however, his subconscious create wilder, more daring and crazier dreams than most. The moment his eyes close, it’s as if he enters a new universe- a universe he can control, a universe where he’s free to be himself. Every time he wakes up he struggles to differ between reality and his dreams, having trouble discerning which is which when they were so vivid and real; the scent of the sea lingering, the image of ocean of clouds and the sound of laughter ringing loud in his ears that he doubts they were dreams at all.

These days his dreams have turned bleak. It’s as if his reality and dream really have morphed into one. There were no more wooden boat floating on clouds or the dim lighted warehouse, no more long red purplish coat that cascaded down to his ankles nor the black fedora hat and mask he often sports with his companions. Nothing. He’s now stuck in the familiar street of his neighborhood and the bus stop he frequents, clad in his long sleeved white tee and black beanie instead of his usual lavish clothing.

He meets faceless personas, the sound of their distraught thoughts reverberating through his mind. They feel and sound familiar, but he couldn’t pinpoint exactly what or who they are. _“Everyone left”_ one voice said, _“Only her scent remains. No name or address to be known. It’s as if I was dreaming within my own dreams, it all faded away”._ Another one stared right at him, only separated by a piece of glass, _“I gave up on the easy way out to be with my friends. But we’re wrong. I’m only going to think about one thing now.”_ Every time a thought enters his mind, his limbs feel weak and it’s as if all hopes in the world have been sucked out, like there were no stars in the night sky nor was there ever a chance for dreams to ever be made.

 _‘Who were these people? How can I help them?’_ was all Hongjoong could think about. It wasn’t seldom that he’d wake up with tears on his cheeks, feeling drained and helpless. His dreams were filled with anguish, of lost boys desperately looking for things; a brother, a friend, a chance to escape the never stopping life itself.

He finds himself lost too.

His reality feels like a series of déjà vu, like he’s not really living his life rather repeating the same sequence; the sound of a car door being shut loudly and a boy jumping out of it angrily, heavy footsteps and pants in the middle of the road he’s crossing from a boy running with his phone in hand, the constant sigh of a wandering boy whose head seems to be perpetually stuck on the ground. He was in a basketball court one day- how he even got there, he didn’t know, his feet just seem to walk on their own these days- staring at the lone boy on one of the bleachers, basketball in hand and eyes empty. Hongjoong desperately wanted to reach out to him, crouch in front of him, the words “I’m here now, you don’t need to reach out anymore, I’m here now. Let’s go together, find the others!” on the tip of his tongue.

And so Hongjoong does what he knows best; he writes. He writes countless lines of words, he writes melodies, hoping to make sense of what it is he’s feeling through music, through the thing he knows best. He writes about the starting point, about the flashing light and the fire that burned within him, he writes about the parties in the pink sand beach and the paradise beneath the blue sun. He writes about his- their- time, wandering, memory and choice, about their fever dream and passion.

Hongjoong barely dreams anymore, he tries hard not to let his eyes shut and take him to back to the unknown universe. He’s afraid that the moment he slips away, he’d forget the thoughts and the lost boys he’s been holding in his thoughts. He wants to be able to hold on to the anguish and sadness and hold out his hands to help them back up. They were his new dream. Yet here he is, face to face with a man in black fedora. Despite his fear he feels a sense of security and familiarity in the piercing eyes staring at him, it was like staring at his own reflection. The man has a glittering hourglass in his hands, silver sand flowing in between the two glasses. _“There are countless dimensions in the world.”_ he said _“It’s not the reality that makes you lose your dream; it is your decision”._ He saw the man flip the hourglass once and placed it in his hands- Hongjoong didn’t even realize he had his hands held out- the hourglass felt light in his palms, almost as if they bear no weight whatsoever. When he looked up, the man was gone and he was awake. When he opened his eyes, it was a dream. Next to him, atop the stacks of papers, was an hourglass he saw for the first time, the sand in the hourglass flowing counter gravity.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the work I submitted for Ateez storyline event. It'd be great if you could click some love on it too! http://ateez.kqent.com/bbs/board.php?bo_table=gevent&wr_id=4730 
> 
> I would probably continue this fic and broaden the work because it was actually quite fun writing this!


End file.
